Momoko Sora
Momoko Sora (そら桃子の, Sora Momoko) is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Team Aiko and the great-granddaughter of Tobirama Senju. She is a potential candidate for the position her great-grandfather once held. She hails from the village's Senju Clan through her father Daichi Sora, and is also a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan through her mother Naomi Uzumaki. Background Momoko was born as the Second Hokage's Great-granddaughter, and a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan. She was only one month old when her parents died during the Kyubi's attack on October 10. She reminded Hiruzen Sarutobi of Keiko Sora, her great-grandmother and the late wife of Tobirama, and because she didn't have any relatives available (Tsunade's whereabouts were unknown), Hiruzen adopted her as his granddaughter. Childhood Hiruzen was reluctant to let her out due to her lineage as an Uzumaki and that she shares the blood of a Senju, so he isolated her for most parts of her childhood. However, despite all the security precautions he made, Kumogakure still managed to kidnap her. As a result, Hiruzen sent a team of ANBU out to retrieve her. Momoko was forced to grow up quicker than most children her age due to this event that made her decide to become a shinobi. Hiruzen was naturally against this, but she still insisted becoming one, and Hiruzen saw the determination his sensei and Keiko no doubt passed on to Momoko, so he enrolled her in the Academy. In the anime, around this time, Momoko met a mysterious boy named Yota. She soon learned, to her amazement, that Yota had the ability to manipulate weather, especially through his emotional state. Fearing how the village would respond to an outsider considering how turmoil it had with the other nations, Momoko and the others who knew about Yota decided to hide his existence, giving him shelter in a treehouse and regularly bringing him food. However, her memories of him were wiped after he was captured. She grew up with Kyo Shiburai and Kaede Tanizaki as close friends, and the trio would later become members of Team Aiko. She was focused on studying, but she was teased because of her strange hair and eye colour combination (peach and purple), so that got her a new nickname from her classmates, much to her chagrin: Peachy (Peachy (桃の, Momono). Second Hokage's Great-Granddaughter As the descendant of a Hokage, Momoko holds a high place in society. Due to this, she was spoiled in her childhood by everyone, even her friends, until she stood up for herself and told them that she didn't want to be treated any different than the others, which caused them to stop addressing her so highly. Her excuse for this is that she personally thinks she's "just an ordinary kunoichi who just happens to have a Hokage as her ancestor". There has been times when she was arranged to marry someone from a different country to strengthen and create alliances with Konoha. This, however, was not tolerated by Hiruzen and so he banned the arranged marriages. After his death though, this case started again and Momoko wasn't even aware of these things, probably because once Tsunade took the seat of Hokage she has put an end to this case once again after she found a letter addressed to the next Hokage. Senju and Uzumaki Descendant As the descendant of two clans, Momoko is viewed as "slightly more special than others". Since she started in the Academy, she has been taught that she has to continue the line of of both the Senju and the Uzumaki. There was a time where the Konoha Council thought it would be good if Momoko gave birth to a child of Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju blood, however they dismissed the idea since the Uchiha clan did not want to mix their blood with that of their destined enemies, the Senju. Personality Momoko learned to stand up for herself due to all the bullying she had to endure from her classmates. She is described as "scary" when she gets angry and the people who know this are always very careful to avoid angering her. Momoko is shown to be caring individual, and she takes a motherly role in her team's well-being. She fusses over their injuries and scolds them for their carelessness. She can get quiet emotional, as shown that when Hiruzen died, she was crying uncontrollably, and nobody was able to calm her down for hours. Another example of this is when her teammate, Kyo Shiburai left the village and Momoko was left in depression for days until she pulled herself together and started training harder than before. Momoko is often compared to two individuals who has impacted the village greatly, Keiko Sora and Naomi Uzumaki. Momoko is said to have had inherited a lot of her traits from them, such as her "scary" side which Keiko was widely known for. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she has gained a lot of confidence in herself and, after having met her parents, she also adopted a deep sense of belonging she has not felt before because she was adopted and not raised by her parents. After Naruto declared that he would become Hokage even if he got the tenth question wrong during the first phase in the Chūnin Exams, Momoko developed a crush on him, much to her shock and her teammates amusement. These feelings only grew when he returned from his two and a half years training. Appearance Momoko is widely known for her striking resemblance to Keiko Sora, who is her great-grandmother, and because of this, she is often referred to as Chibi Keiko (ちび恵子, Chibi Keiko). Momoko has long peach-coloured hair, which is often in a half-up braid or tied up into a high ponytail, light purple eyes and fair skin. During the time she's healing someone, she ties her hair up into a high ponytail with her forehead protector and and her longs bangs to the side with a purple hair clip on each side. In Part I, Momoko wore a sleeveless purple dress with dark blue shorts and the standard shinobi sandals. Her forehead protector was tied across her waist, in a similar fashion to Ino Yamanaka, and the cloth was the standard blue colour. During the Chūnin Exams, she tied her hair up using a black string she usually tied back her braids with. In Part II, she keeps her clothing colour purple. She wears a sleeveless purple zip up top with a large zip and lighter purple arm warmers, which she stops wearing after her incident with her teammate as a sign of a broken friendship. Instead, she replaced them with dark blue fingerless gloves. She wears a purple skirt that splits on the front in the middle to allow more movement, and there are form-fitting black shorts underneath the skirt. She wear knee-high boots the same colour as her shorts. The location of her forehead protector remains the same, but the cloth is replaced from the standard blue to a dark blue. There are hidden pockets on each side on the inside of the skirt at the front where it splits, and it is where Momoko's hidden senbon are positioned with a seal over the pocket to keep the senbon from dropping out. Her weapon's pouch is placed on her left hip. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the uniform of the Allied Shinobi Forces inclusive of a Konohagakure flak jacket and blue pants, and she starts to wear black shinobi sandals. She also ties her long hair up in a high ponytail using her forehead protector. Abilities Weapon-wise, she prefers to use her scrolls over any other weapons, however she also uses kunai, shuriken and senbon when its needed. She is known to be able to manipulate seals according to her will. Taijutsu Momoko's Taijutsu skills are average. This skill is one that Momoko is the weakest at, alongside Genjutsu. She is able to perform powerful kicks, however her punches need improvement. She usually enhances her kicks with Lightning Release to cause more damage. Genjutsu Momoko's Genjutsu skills are below average. She is able to detect when she is placed under one, but she cannot perform one herself. Ninjutsu Momoko's Ninjutsu skills are widely known, because she can use Lightning Release and Water Release right after each other, not even a minute between performing the next technique. She is also able to use a different elemental technique with the requirement of the scroll she usually has on her back by using her blood and Fuuinjutsu. Medical Ninjutsu Momoko only really knows the basics of this type of Ninjutsu. She is only able to heal a fairly deep wound, and only stop bleeding that cut through only a few tissues of skin. Her knowledge of this skill is limited, but she knows a few techniques and first aid skills from Tsunade's teaching during the time skip, one of which is the Mystical Palm Technique, the main technique used to heal the wounded. She also learned the Chakra Scalpel after she witnessed Kabuto perform it. Summoning Technique She is able to use the Summoning Technique, where she summons cats from the Cat Fortress, such as Nekomata to aid her in battle or in tasks. She sometimes has a smaller cat accompanying her during her free time in the village, and whenever someone insults her summons she defends them without a second thought, which shows how deep the bond that she has with them really is. Nature Transformation Her natural affinity is Lightning Release and Water Release, and she is weak against Wind Release. Despite being a descendant of the Senju clan, Momoko cannot perform Wood Release Techniques because she can't use Earth Release without the help of her scroll. Transformation Technique ).]]Momoko has shown to be able to use the Transformation Technique. At the beginning, Momoko was only able to transform the clothes and hairstyle, but then she advanced to changing skin tone, hair and eye colours and then she mastered this technique under the teaching of Hiruzen. Fūinjutsu Due to her Uzumaki lineage, Momoko is naturally a specialist at this technique. She is able to perform the Uzumaki Sealing Technique, an Uzumaki trademark sealing technique and the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, a technique that Sasuke Uchiha used and a technique that Momoko studied after witnessing it. After studying a great variety of different sealing techniques, Momoko is able to recognise a seal and its properties just by glancing at it. She can also dispel any sealing technique using the Secret Technique: Sealing Release. Intelligence Momoko is recognised for her intelligence in fūinjutsu. As a child she has shocked many, including the Third Hokage, with the level of observation skills she demonstrated when she watched a battle between two shinobi and picked out the weaknesses of an attack and predicting the next moves. Life Force and Chakra Control Momoko's chakra control is nearly perfect, but she can lose concentration in a second if she doesn't focus enough. As a descendant of the Senju clan, Momoko inherited an incredibly strong life force and physical energy, granting her great durability, stamina and chakra reserves. At the same time, as also a direct descendant of the Uzumaki clan, her life force is blessed with immense vitality and endurance, giving her the potential for an exceptionally long lifespan and allowing her to survive most otherwise fatal injuries and in most cases continue battling. An example of this is during the incident where her teammate stabbed her straight through the chest, she should have died immediately, however she survived for the ten minutes it took for Kaede to find her and give her an emergency treatment. Other Skills Momoko has shown very capable skill of working in unison with others. This was shown during the Chūnin Exams in the Forest of Death when her team encountered another, who had the type of scroll they needed. Team 12 worked in unison with each other, each member taking one opponent and assisting each other when they needed it, and due to this, they have succeeded in getting the scroll, which allowed the team to continue into the next phase of the exams. Hiruzen Sarutobi, who supervised this fight, commented that Team 12 is one of the only teams who has such a high level of understanding of each other's skills. Status Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Momoko and her team are introduced during the Chūnin Exams. The team passed the first and second phase, and because too many teams passed the second stage, they advanced to the preliminary matches. Momoko was matched up against a kunoichi from Sunagakure, and passed when she finished the battle with a technique where she zapped her opponent with her Lightning Release. Momoko won the battle, so she passed to the final stage. During the timespan of one month that the participants received to train and get ready for the final stage, Momoko trained with Hiruzen Sarutobi and by herself. She was often found at the training fields passed out, and her teammates had to carry her back home because she trained until her chakra supply nearly ran out and she fell unconscious. When the final stage started, Momoko was matched against a shinobi from Kusagakure. He started the match, but Momoko drew first blood. The match ended when the shinobi knocked her out with life-threatening injuries. Invasion of Konoha Arc Momoko was rushed to the hospital moments after the match ended. The operation itself took nearly a whole day to complete. She was in a coma for a week, and woke up to find out that Hiruzen died at the hands of Orochimaru. She was left in the dark about the fact that her great-grandfather was reincarnated using Edo Tensei to save her from any more emotional pain. She attended her adoptive grandfather's funeral in crutches. During the Timeskip Momoko trained with Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura to learn only the basics of Medical Ninjutsu. She also asked Kakashi Hatake to teach her any Lightning Style techniques. She also developed her knowledge of fūinjutsu even further. Also, at some point Momoko got promoted to chūnin. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc After Naruto returned from his two and a half years of training abroad, Momoko was one of the first villagers to greet him. She noted that he looks much more mature and dependable now, however Naruto proved her wrong when he was ready to show another perverted technique. This triggered another one of those comical moments where she looked "scary". Her teammate, Kyo Shiburai, defected from the village after finding out his true origins a few days before Naruto returned, and during the time Team Kakashi and Team Guy were away on a mission to rescue Gaara, Momoko is sent on a solo mission to Sunagakure to aid them in reconstructing their village. On the way back, Momoko is confronted by Kyo and they engage in combat. Momoko suffers life-threatening wounds from this battle. Her other teammate, Kaede Tanizaki, who is on the way back from a mission with Team Asuma, finds her and gives her an emergency treatment. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village, Momoko and Sakura are saved by Katsuyu. After Naruto's return, she could only watch as he tried to defeat the six Pains. She and Sakura became worried when Naruto entered his six-tailed form, and are amazed to find out that Hinata risked her life to try and save Naruto because she loves him. While Sakura healed Hinata, Momoko watches as Pain, defeated and converted by Naruto, revives all those who had died during his attack. When Naruto came back to the village after talking to Nagato, Momoko was next seen along with all his friends, thanking and celebrating Naruto's victory. Five Kage Summit Arc Momoko is later seen in a tent along with Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and Shizune, telling them about Tsunade going into a coma, and that neither she nor Shizune could do anything for her. Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Lee and Momoko went to the Land of Iron to talk to Naruto. When Sakura made a fake love confession, Momoko is shocked to hear this lie from her, and wasn't very surprised when Naruto knew that she was lying. Momoko is then part of the team Sakura formed to hunt down Sasuke. She was incapacitated from Sakura's knockout gas afterwards. After returning to Konoha, Momoko is seen present with the rest of her friends, wondering as to what Naruto is hiding from them. Shinobi World War Arc Momoko was placed in the Sealing Team within the Fifth Division. Momoko later encountered the woman who gave her life to save her, Naomi Uzumaki, her mother. They tearfully embrace and Momoko learns the truth about what really happened during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. Just as Naomi finished her story, her body started the deconstruct, and with her last moments, Naomi praises Momoko, saying that she is proud of her, and that she wished that she was alive to see her grow up. With Naomi's soul freed, only a pile of debris, and the corpse of the unknown individual who was used as part of the ritual remained. When her team arrives as reinforcements for the remnants of the Surprise Attack Division, Momoko was shocked to find the man she knew was her father opposite her. She only recognised him from the photographs she has of her parents. When the Impure World Reincarnation was released, Daichi was enveloped in a light of sorts before his soul ascended from his deconstructing body to return to the afterlife, but not before he told Momoko that he was proud of her, of how strong she became and that he was glad that she was born to him and Naomi, which left her in tears, and glad that she finally met her parents. Ten-Tail Revival Arc She stands with the remaining members of the Shinobi Forces Allied Shinobi Forces. Momoko was shocked by the Ten-Tails as it emerged from the hole it had been trapped in. Narrowly dodging the wooden stakes being fired by the Ten-Tails, Momoko later watched on in horror as Neji sacrificed his life to protect both Hinata and Naruto. Momoko was later seen on the battlefield with Naruto and the others and has received chakra from Naruto, Momoko was then attacked by Obito ejecting multiple weapons at her, Sakura and someone else, who were protected by Kurama's chakra tail. After having survived the Tenpenchii attack, Momoko and the others rallied around a wounded and exhausted Naruto where behind a defensive line, Momoko aiding Sakura in healed his injuries. As the Ten-Tails grew impatient with the situation, it proceeded to open its maw and prepared to fire an even larger Tailed Beast Ball. When the Ten-Tails created an enormous Tailed Beast Ball which it fired at the Alliance, she watched on as Shikamaru initiated his strategy, having the Alliance create multiple defences, one of which Momoko created with Kaede and Kyo as a team technique, and a transformed Killer B tried to deflect the attack to no avail. When the Tailed Beast Ball disappeared, Momoko looked on in shock as the Fourth Hokage appeared before them, asking his son, if he were late. With Sakura questioning who the person before them was, Momoko is later shocked as the ocean behind them rose up, and the stranger before them simply noting that he had sent the Tailed Beast Ball out to sea. Akamaru's behaviour soon alerted Momoko and the others to the fact that Minato had been reincarnated, but the Fourth waves down their suspicions noting that he was on their side. Momoko is shocked as the other previous Hokage arrived on the battlefield, and she later burst into tears as she saw Hiruzen. After the Ten-Tails was immobilised, Momoko stared in disbelief as Sasuke appeared before them. Sakura questions his reasons for coming to the battlefield, and Momoko and the other members of the Konoha 11 were shocked to hear Sasuke announce that he would become Hokage. Team 12 is reborn as Kyo joins them, and though Kaede is furious that he is wearing a Kumo uniform and that he has the nerve to join them after he nearly killed Momoko, Momoko accepts his requests and she merrily notes that Team 12 is back and they are better than before, and as Team 7 is reborn and the three original members stood together ready to face the Ten-Tails, Momoko marvels at the strength of the strongest team. As the rest of Konoha 11 prepared themselves, Hashirama opened small holes in the barrier to allow the Allied Forces to strike at the Ten-Tails. As Sasuke and Naruto started arguing after saving Sakura, Team 12 charges into battle. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke each used the Summoning Technique, and Sakura's summon Katsuyu attached herself to the members of the Allied Shinobi Forces, so that they could be healed. Later on, Momoko watched on in shock as the Ten-Tails' body disappeared from the battlefield. With the situation looking grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Momoko and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. She and the other subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. However, when the Ten-Tails began transforming into its final form, the Shinju, many shinobi were attacked and had their chakra assimilated or became injured while escaping, Momoko being one of them. As the Shinju begins devastating the battlefield, killing countless people, Shikamaru becomes one of its victims. As Sakura tends to Shikamaru, Momoko rushes to aid her with the little knowledge she has of medical ninjutsu, and Hashirama contacts everyone in the Alliance telepathically via Ino's Mind Body Transmission Technique to inform them of what his original had heard from Madara during their fight and rally the troops to continue fighting. While Hashirama's words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode causes his feelings and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, leaving Momoko astounded as these feelings were conveyed to her. Relieved when Shikamaru recovers enough to sit up, Momoko and Sakura were surprised when Tsunade arrived at their location and expedited Shikamaru's recovery. Obito manifested a gigantic Yin–Yang shield and Hagoromo's legendary holy weapon and in order for it to be destroyed, Naruto created nine Rasengan in Kurama's tail and contacted Konoha 11 plus Sai and Team 12 to join in on it. Once near Kurama's tails, Momoko and the others are enveloped in even more chakra which resulted them with the Tailed Beast Mode much to their shock. Naruto tells them to break down through Obito's defences with the Rasengan so he and Sasuke could have a direct shot at attacking him. Momoko and the others launched their attack and Naruto and Sasuke were able to deal a devastating blow to him. Once again instructed by Shikamaru, Momoko and the rest of the Alliance lent their strength in wresting the tailed beasts' chakra from Obito. Return of Madara Arc With Madara's eventual full revival and Obito's apparent incapacitation, Momoko and the rest of the Alliance is approached by a Spiral Zetsu who overwhelms them with a massive Wood Release. As the Alliance struggles against this new threat, Momoko reacts with concern and worry upon sensing the drastic weakening of Naruto's chakra. Movies Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Momoko was first seen with Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi when Sai got ambushed by the bunch of explosive feathers from the bird-like creature which knocked him down and Naruto aided him and both got attacked, only to get saved by Kakashi, Sakura and Momoko. Sakura healed both of them and forced them into the hospital bed. Naruto and Sai who both got out of the hospital bed and went to the restaurant to celebrate their recovery, however both of them got slapped by Sakura and zapped with electricity by Momoko for leaving the hospital. After when Hiruko announced a Fourth Shinobi World War will start, Momoko was one of the ninja of Konoha who got assigned to secure the village. Later when Momoko and Sakura were with Tsunade, the Hokage said that Kakashi is a missing-nin and that they shouldn't go after him. Both of them got dismissed and overheard Tsunade's talk with Shikamaru that Naruto is locked up. Momoko and Sakura went there to go see him and he told them how Kakashi was controlled and he's planning to die for the village. Sakura broke the cell and freed him then all three of them went after him. On their way they found Kakashi, but got stopped by Shikamaru and the rest of the rookies. Sakura and Naruto both stated that they're going to rescue him no matter what and that they won't abandon their sensei, and Momoko said that even though she isn't part of Kakashi's team, he is still her sensei because he taught her. They got ambushed; Shikamaru decided they can go ahead while they hold off the enemies. Sai later comes and brought Naruto, Momoko and Sakura with him on the ride to save Kakashi. Gaara then attacked them and said that he won't let them go any further. Naruto then fought Gaara while they went ahead. When they found Kakashi, he was still under the technique that Tsunade put on him, and Naruto, Sakura, Momoko, Sai, and Shikamaru all engaged Hiruko in battle, but due to lack of knowledge of the bloodlines he acquired, they were defeated. After Naruto saved Kakashi, Sakura engaged the combined summon form of Hiruko's minions with the rest of the Konoha 11 and Momoko while her team-mate and sensei fought Hiruko himself. After the battle, Momoko stood victorious with her friends while thinking of the strong bond they all have that she doesn't. Naruto 5: Blood Prison When Naruto was summoned to Tsunade's office and accused of attacking the Raikage, Sakura and Momoko were the only ones who tried to defend him and believed that he was innocent, even though he was still taken away in the end. During Naruto's time in Hōzukijō, he reflects on his bonds with his friends and comrades in Konoha, where a flashback of Momoko encouraging Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage is shown. When Mui dies and the Fire Release: Heavenly Prison is released, Momoko and the Konoha 11 stop the prisoners from escaping. Ryūzetsu arrives and is able to save Naruto with her Dragon Life Reincarnation. They later all prepare to go home. It is shown after that immediately when Naruto was taken out of Tsunade's office, Momoko and the others in the office sigh in relief and reveal to have been faking the "surprise" of Naruto's accusation, Momoko even bluntly stating that Naruto will be so "angry" with them. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Momoko appeared with her team in Road to Ninja. In this world, Momoko has a serious case of Androphobia. She would panic the moment someone of the male gender approached her within one metre and she developed a violent streak if one of them touched her, as shown when she punched Sasuke Uchiha when he embraced her and offered her the famous red rose while she called him a "phony". Unlike the Momoko that Naruto and Sakura knew, she was more sensitive to the fact that she is the Second Hokage's great-granddaughter. Also, because Naruto and Sakura knew that Momoko's hair colour is very dominant in the family, they were shocked to see that she had bright red hair like her mother, which effectively made her name change from "Momoko" ("peach child" (桃子の)) to Cherīko ("cherry child" (チェリー子の)). Video Games Momoko Sora is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * "Momoko" literally means "peach child" (桃子の). * "Sora" literally means "Sky" (ソラ) * Momoko is named after the colour of her hair, which reminded her parents of peaches, and also most likely because Naomi craved the fruit during her pregnancy with Momoko. * Despite being a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan, she doesn't possess the common trait of red hair. She only has this trait in the Genjutsu World in Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. * Momoko likes to cook, and Hiruzen complimented her cooking on more than one occasion while he was alive. * Momoko grew her hair out because Hiruzen said it reminded him of Naomi and Keiko. * Momoko's role models are her mother and her great-grandmother. * Momoko's dream is to make her ancestors proud. * Momoko's voice actors are the same as Lucy Heartifilia from the Fairy Tail manga. * According to the databook(s): ** Momoko's hobbies are studying fūinjutsu, cooking and star-gazing. ** Momoko wishes to fight Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Daichi Sora. ** Momoko likes ramen, dango and onigiri, and hates anything spicy, such as the Curry of Life. This is something she has in common both both of her parents. ** Momoko has completed 45 official missions in total: 16 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 10 A-rank, 1 S-rank. ** Momoko's favourite word according to the first, second and third databooks is "trust" (信頼, Shinrai). Quotes *(To Hiruzen) "Thank you for taking care of me, 'ji-chan!" *(To Naruto) "I know you can do it, Naruto! Become the greatest Hokage the world has ever seen!" *(To her team when they introduced) "My name is Momoko Sora. I could have changed my name to Uzumaki like my mother, but I felt like I had to keep it Sora. My hobby is studying new fuuinjutsu and star-gazing. I like dango and onigiri, but I hate anything spicy. I also love my summons, they are my friends!" *(About Kyo's (bad) drawing to Kaede) "Don't insult his art! You'll hurt his feelings, and aren't I even more beautiful on this picture than in real life?" *(To herself after Hiruzen's funeral) "Why?...Why did they all have to die?" *(To Kyo when he left the village) "...Why? Why do you have to leave? Aren't we friends who can help each other?" *(To Kyo when he stabbed her) "..Ky...o.....why?" *(To Kakashi) "Please train me in Lightning Release!" *(To herself) "Naruto is battling strong opponents....We'll fight alongside you! You don't have to do this alone anymore! Wait for me, Naruto!" *(To Daichi as his soul returned to the afterlife) "Tou...chan" *(To Naomi as her soul is released) "Kaa-chan...thank you..." Reference Momoko Sora is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Naruto series, plot, events, techniques and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Category:Original Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Female Category:Medical-Nin Category:OC Art Category:Senju Category:Uzumaki Category:DRAFT